Jillian Tamaki
Jillian Tamaki is a Canadian illustrator known for her work in The New York Times and The New Yorker and for the graphic novel Skim, written by her cousin Mariko Tamaki.Spires, Elizabeth (November 7, 2008). "Always a Little Depressed". The New York Times. Early life Tamaki was born in Ottawa, Canada and grew up in Calgary, Alberta."Jillian Tamaki". Walker Books. Author Profile She graduated from the Alberta College of Art and Design in 2003.Tamaki, Jillian. "About". jilliantamaki.com. Retrieved February 6, 2014. She teaches illustration at the New York City School of Visual Arts."Our Faculty: Jillian Tamaki". School of Visual Arts. Retrieved February 6, 2014."Authors & Artists: Jillian Tamaki". Walker Books. Retrieved February 6, 2014. Career Gilded Lilies (2006) is Tamaki's first published book and is a collection of Tamaki's illustrations and comic strips. The first part of the book comprises a carefully selected assemblage of paintings, personal drawings, illustrations and comics. The second part consists of a wordless graphic narrative titled The Tapemines, which tells the story of two children in a surreal landscape featuring "forests of cassette tape."Kobayashi, ASM. "Gilded Lilies: Comics and Drawings". Broken Pencil. 34 (2005): 48. Tamaki, Jilian (2006). Blurb. Gilded Lilies. Montreal: Conundrum Press. Skim (2008) is a critically acclaimed graphic novel illustrated by Jillian and written by her cousin Mariko Tamaki. It tells the story of a young high-school girl and touches on themes of friendship, suicide, sexuality, and identity. Tamaki became the centre of controversy when Mariko Tamaki alone was nominated for the Governor General's Literary Award for Skim. The comics community and others circulated an open letter to the Awards Committee that argued for Tamaki as a co-nominee, which was signed by notable comics artists such as Lynda Barry, Dan Clowes, and Julie Doucet.Tousley, Nancy (November 15, 2008). "Artist left out by awards". Calgary Herald. D1. Indoor Voice (2010) collects Tamaki's drawings, illustrations and comic strips and is part of publisher Drawn and Quarterly's Petit Livre series. The majority of the book is printed in black and white, but it also features some colour illustrations."Product by Jillian Tamaki". Drawn & Quarterly. Retrieved February 6, 2014. Indoor Voice was released to mixed reviews.Anglin, Ellie. "Book Review: Indoor Voice." Broken Pencil. 52 (Summer 2011): 53-54.Phipps, Keith; Robinson Tasha; Murray, Noel, Heller, Jason; Pierce, Leonard; Williams, Christian (August 13, 2010). "Books: August 13, 2010". The A.V. Club.Smith, Kenton (February 10, 2010). "Canadian-born, raised artist's sketches amuse, entertain". Winnipeg Free Press. This One Summer by Mariko and Jillian Tamaki is the highly anticipated follow-up to Skim. The graphic novel centres on the experiences of close friends Rose and Windy, who are on the cusp of adolescence, during one summer holiday. It is due for release in May 2014.Clark, Noelene (October 22, 2013). "'This One Summer': Mariko and Jillian Tamaki bottle up adolescence.". Los Angeles Times. On August 18, 2014, This One Summer, which was written by Mariko Tamaki and illustrated by Jillian Tamaki was nominated for a Ignatz Award. Awards Wins *2008 Ignatz Award for Best Graphic Novel for Skim *2008 New York Times Best Illustrated Children’s Books List for Skim *2009 Doug Wright Award Winner, Best Book for Skim *2009 Eisner Award nominee (Best Publication for Teens, Writer, New Graphic Album, Penciller/Inker) for Skim *2008 Best of Books of the Year: Publishers Weekly, Quill & Quire for Skim Nominations *2008 Governor General’s Literary Award nominee for Skim *2014 Ignatz Award for Outstanding Graphic Novel for This One Summer Bibliography * Gilded Lilies. (Conundrum Press, 2006) ISBN 1-894994-19-1 * Skim. (Groundwood Books, 2008) Co-created with Mariko Tamaki. ISBN 978-0-88899-753-1 * Indoor Voice (Drawn & Quarterly, 2010) ISBN 978-1770460140 * This One Summer (First Second Books; Groundwood Books, 2014) Co-created with Mariko Tamaki. ISBN 978-1-59643-774-6 References External links * *Author profile at Walker Books *[http://www.tcj.com/the-jillian-tamaki-interview/ Interview at The Comics Journal] (July 2011) *[http://www.drawnandquarterly.com/artStudio.php?artist=a4b47628ad8d5f Tamaki at Drawn and Quarterly Artists] *[http://www.itsnicethat.com/articles/jillian-tamaki Feature at It's Nice That] (August 2012) * * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian cartoonists Category:Canadian graphic novelists Category:Canadian illustrators Category:Canadian women artists Category:Canadian people of Japanese descent